Bleaching Life Spin-off!
by BlueRabbit24
Summary: Sora's POV in Bleaching Life. Originally made by CursedCupid. If you like this story please bug her to update the original! Usually when someone asks for her life to be more interesting, she means a new project, new boyfriend or even finding money on the street. Not being followed by a shinigami who can cut me in one slice! Only I can see him. On the bright side, I wasn't alone.
1. Hallucinations

**Okay guys! I know I have been absent for wayyy too long. But school is ot and its writing time! I wrote this Spin off of CursedCupid's story because she is taking too long to update. SO if yo read this and like it a lot please bug the hell out of her for me. Thanks! Oh and CursedCupid if your reading this. You know I love ya :) Payback for putting the sniff dare out there.**

**This is Sora's POV of Bleaching Life, enjoy**

* * *

When a girl asks for her life to be a little more interesting, she's asking for something simple like a creative assignment, getting a boyfriend, being popular, or even finding a dollar on the ground. Not a task where she has to watch over the eccentric characters from her fave anime, who happened to be shinigami who can kill her in one slice. Unfortunately that girl is me. On the bright side, I wasn't alone.

~BLEACH~

The darkness outside can't hide the dark figure outside of her window, waiting and watching the unsuspecting sleeping form of Kokoro Kazami. She tosses yet another inch of covers off of her body sending her soul's strange scent in the air. Hollows nearby stir, but don't dare to take a step. The figure shifts his lean body and spares a glance to the horizon beyond the cream colored house.

"Something's happening." He sighs into the night.

The alarm clock blares into the ears of a sleeping form. She sits up quickly and slaps the alarm while grumbling. Her body is clothed with a blue t-shirt and shorts sleepwear. Her sleepy, brown eyes glazed over; the head decorated with hurricane hair. Her dark skinned body slowly leaned back onto her bed. A satisfied smile plays on her lips. _I hope I set the alarm..._ She thinks as her mind drifts into sleep.

The raven haired figure enters Kokoro' s room and glances around. He remembers how she cleaned the night before with a feverish rush. Her blue comfy chair kept by the big bulky old tv. The green lamp, shut off for the night and the new flat screen TV showing Chicken Little while sitting on top of a square bookshelf. The green hamper lying next the rocking chair which faces the full-length mirror beside her stand of movies.

He wriggles his feet on a green rug and visibly relaxes. He could definitely see why she chose blue and green. Very soothing. The huge spots of green and blue on her wall, waver before his tired eyes as he leans to her voluptuous frame.

"Oi! You sure your school starts this late?" A VERY unfamiliar voice mutters in her ear.

The girl's eyes fly open to see a guy with black hair. After the dreamy haze in her eyes wore away she sees he has black lines on his face and a 69 tattood on his face. His black eyes stare questioningly into hers. She grabs the railing on her bed and quickly hoists herself backwards in surprise. She glances around him and sees her blue and green themed room. _Every single thing was normal, so why the hell is a cute stranger in here?…. Did he steal my Ipod?_

"Who are you?!" She chokes out while clutching the railing for support.

He stares at her awkward frame. The really strange way she has her mouth facing the wall with her eyes trained on him.

"Why are you positioned like that?" He questions her, a small smile playing on his handsome features.

_Because I have TERRIBLE morning breath. _"Um. I didn't want you to smell my morning breath...wait- don't avoid my question!" She commands with her head still facing the wall.

"Well, brush your teeth and get ready. Then I'll tell you." He replies while standing and leaving the room.

She follows him with a look of disbelief until he shuts the door gently. The click of the door snaps her out of her spell.

"I'm losing it...I swear I'm losing it." She mutters while picking out her clothes.

Shirt after shirt and outfit after outfit, she finally finds a suitable thing to wear. She glances at the clock and dashes to the bus with no goodbyes. No one was with her in the house today. Unless you count hallucinations.

The bus lurches into motion, causing strange groans to vibrate inside. _God, they need to upgrade these buses. _She thinks as she sighs. With a smile she smells minty breath instead of the nightmare from this morning. Her thoughts ran back to the older guy in her room.

"If my mom was there...she would kill him, then me and personally bury us six feet under." She mutters under her breath while unraveling her ear phones.

"Its a good thing she wasn't there then." A male voice agrees.

She jumps and stares at the guy beside her. His black hair frames his serious expression. It is the guy from this morning. Her heartbeat sky-rockets and one of her famous expressions of surprise washes over her face. Quickly, she stops staring and fixes her gaze out the window. After a minute, she glances beside her and he is gone. The guy across from her seat, gives her a funny look. _It's not how it looks..._ she silently pleas while giving him an awkward smile.

She pulls out her phone and texts her mom.

To: Mommy

From: Kokoro

I thnk I'm going crazy

From: Mommy

To: Kokoro

Ur silly. School hasn't even started yet.

To: Mommy

From: Kokoro

I'm not talkin bout that lol. I'm seeing things, I shouldn't.

From: Mommy

To: Kokoro

Like paper, other children and a school bus? Oh, the horror. Makes me cringe inside. I have a meeting txt me later OK?

Her eyebrow twitches in irritation and she glares out the window. Where that guy from this morning is running beside the bus. Well, more like stepping, dissapearing, then reappearing further ahead. She gives a high squeak of surprise. Then, stares open-mouthed at this spectacle and blinks.

She peers at the other people on the bus, not one person looks like they have seen anything weird. Unless a madman running at like fifty miles an hour is their definition of normal. _Oh god, I did lose it. I lost it and I might not get it back. Shit. I won't tell anyone, straight jackets are horrible. Not that I would know personally... Gah! I'll ignore it. No one shall know._

She stares at the sword at his side and the black outfit whip in the wind behind him. His dark eyes searching for something. She could see each muscle ripple and the sweat fly off of him. A small smile creeps to her lips in spite of her. _Or I could enjoy the view silently. _He looks at her in horror and speeds toward her. Her eyebrows knit together and she looks beside her.

A black creature with a grotesque white mask opens its mouth wide open a foot away from her.

"**Your soul! Give it to me!" **It growls while slithering closer.

A scream rises in her throat while she threw herself onto the window. The foul breath of death washes over her and she clutches her chest. An asthma attack is on it's way. A big hand covers her mouth and slices the creature in front of her. It disappears in black curling smoke as he holds her shaking frame.

_God how did I get myself into this _She thinks as she closes her eyes.

* * *

**So that was chapter One! Wooh! Please Review and give constructive criticism or just a nice compliment if you please and don't forget to bug CursedCupid!**


	2. Labels and Threats

**Double Update! what what? This Chapter Two of Sora's POV in Bleaching Life. Yes, I had consent from the author of the original story and don't forget to bug her on updating it. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

It turns out the other people on the bus could NOT see the beast. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, she realizes that the other kids are giving her awful stares and someone is calling 911 for a seizure. Plus, that guy disappeared while her eyes were closed.

(Oh god...My seizure...ugh) She thinks while doing a mental facepalm. The bus driver slams the brakes and puts a blinding flashlight in her eyes. She cringes and looks away while covering her watering eyes.

"I'm okay!" She screams. "I'm fine just get us to school please." _Wouldn't flashing a flashlight in the eyes of a person having seizure make it worse? Well I'm not an expert._

After a little while, the bus resumes its drive toward the bane of my student experience: Shoemaker High School. To make things worse, it has a reputation of being extremely violent. For the time she has attended, the school has definitely lived up to its name.

This school has so much drama it would put Degrassi to shame. Always a fight, verbal or physical at least a couple times week, guaranteed. _Plus, the ghetto fabulous people inside will watch you get your ass kicked and laugh at you later. _She thinks with a scowl as the aforementioned school comes into view.

Her window passes a bloody spot on the sidewalk. Her eyes darken at the rumors behind it. The other kids still laugh at the kid who was sent to the hospital. The only reason he is still alive is because a lady in her car saw him bleeding on the sidewalk and decided to help him. _The people here make me sick._

Worst part, they just jumped him for no reason, except because he was "lame". That's slang for nerd around here.

"What happened there." The guy asks while focusing on the blood spot behind us. (Where the hell were you earlier?!)

Kokoro pulls out her phone and types on it. She definitely doesn't want another scene.

-No recipient-Some kid was beat up and left to bleed.

"That's terrible."

-No recipient-Yeah. What is your name? I at least want to know who I'm going to be ignoring.

"Shuuhei."

She pulls her eyebrows together and thinks hard about his name. Something about that name plucks at her memory.

-No recipient-My name is Kokoro. Have we met before?

"No."

-No recipient-Your name is VERY familiar.

"You don't stalk me do you?" He asks with a joking lilt to his voice.

Kokoro doesn't think it's funny. Her eyebrows twitch and she glares out the window after typing her message.

-No recipient-Grrr. NO! Hmph.

Shuuhei chuckles beside her and she smiles. When she finally looks at him, she sees the last bit of smile left before he settles back in his stoic state.

-No recipient-Y'know. You have a very nice smile.

~BLEACH~

First period she has World Geography. For the most part he is a pretty exciting teacher. Just too many notes! The other bad about this class is, Kokoro's ex boyfriend is in there. Amobion was her African American and German bane of existence. _Not even going to go into how much I would love to crawl in a hole and never come out._

For the most part he is a sweet guy, but he...crushes a lot. Long story short, he asked out another girl while they were dating and Kokoro broke up with him. Supposedly, he was pressured but she knows damn well if he was pressured to ask out Coach White, he would never do it. Another long ass story short, she is angry but still misses him.

So she pretends to be his friend while hating his guts, sort of. Any girl could relate really. Luckily, her seat is at the front of the portable and his is behind hers. She will never have to look at his face. His blue-eyed, tan-skinned and handsome face. _Fuck him! Just thinking about him ruins my day!_

"Are you angry?" Shuuhei asks quietly with a cautious stare. _I guess even where he's from, women are crazy._

"No...just bitter." She sighs, forgetting she was supposed to be ignoring him.

"Who was it with?"

She shot him a questioning look.

"The relationship."

"That obvious?" She replies sadly while sighing again.

"Next slide!" The teacher yells with a click of the remote.

Kokoro remembers that she isn't supposed to talk to him and quickly jots down her notes. The rest of the period went without a hitch but she could feel eyes on her. _Shit. They heard me talking to him. _She thinks while closing her eyes.

While brushing past him, she walks toward her second period, Choir, which was a short distance away if she used the side door. She bumps into Amobion, who simply turns around, looks at her, then walks away. Quickly she sprints through the room and speed walks to the bathroom. A tear fell from her eye, that ugly used feeling boils inside her. It scalds every corner of her heart.

She gives a quick sniff and wipes her eye. When her hand moves, she sees her favorite stalker standing behind her. She gasps and turns around.

"Shuuhei! This is a girl's bathroom!" She hisses at him.

He walks up and wipes a tear she forgot to get rid of.

"Don't let it ruin your day." He says solemnly, his hand still on her face.

She just stares at him with a completely awestruck expression. Shuuhei simply puts his hand away and disappears somewhere. With a brighter smile, she turns around to see yet another girl. Kokoro brushes past her, not caring for the label she just got.

"Weirdo." The other girl mumbles after Kokoro passed her. _Maybe I care a little..._

~BLEACH~

Her friend finally walks into the room and Kokoro's anticipation is tangible. Her long black hair trailing behind her small Micronesian form. Her dark eyes look secretive, well more than usual. She stops and stares at the place where everyone puts their back packs. After a while, Kokoro decides to approach her.

"Nyra!" She yells while waving a hand in her face.

"Are you ok? Because you were spacing out again." She says while putting her backpack down.

She snaps to attention and gazes Kokoro's outfit. It consists of a sleeveless black shirt, dark jeans and finger less black gloves. She looks away and gives a weak explanation.

"Yeah. Sorry Sora, I was uh you know concentrating." She says lamely, knowing her excuse won't cut it, it was plain in her eyes.

Kokoro smiles at the nickname she was given. "Sora" came from her extreme crush on her favorite video game character. Nyra said it once at lunch and it stuck ever since. Kokoro gave her a suspicious look and examines the back pack area.

If she squints enough she can see a tiny patch if white...

C'mon. Let's go class is starting." Nyra says while dragging Kokoro to their seats.

The rest of the period is not noteworthy except that Shuuhei stops and stares at the back pack area occasionally. Which is weird because Nyra did the same thing.

_Can she see Shuuhei?_

After second period, she and her friend walks out through the back door in the classroom that leads to the outside portables. At first, they are talking about rather mundane stuff then Kokoro got an idea. She glances around and Shuuhei is not within earshot.

"Hey..." Kokoro begins with a slight sly smile.

You know Alex in Biology?" She asks with raised eyebrows whilst nudging Nyra's ribs.

Nyra's eyes convey a message to Kokoro but she can't understand it. At least, not before Nyra nods in response to the question. She shook it off and gives her a mischievous look.

"Well I dare you to sniff him. If you do, I'll sniff Amobion." Kokoro finishes.

"What?! That's not fair. You've known him for a long time, and even dated him." She protests, but her frown melts into an unwilling smile.

"Fine." She gives in, causing Kokoro to shout with victory.

"See you at lunch, bye Nyra!" She says as she heads upstairs.

"Bye Sora! See you." Her friend replies with a final wave.

English, her third period, is a nightmare. Annotations were due today and Kokoro slacked off until now. Luckily, she finishes by the end of the period, thanks to her mastery of procrastination. All the while, Shuuhei was missing.

After she turns her stuff in, the announcements come on, officially marking the end of class.

"Bobby is looking at you again..." My friend Ernesto points out.

He casually averts his dark eyes to the left page and watches him in his peripheral vision. His dark hair is extra curly and newly cut short. His mouth opens in concentration revealing the shiny braces beneath and his Philippine frame shudders with a tired sigh. To be blunt, Bobby's been trying to jump Kokoro's bones since the beginning of the year. Even while he knew her and Amobion were going out, in fact he still thinks that now.

"I'll keep ignoring him." She assures with determination.

"Now he is getting up."

_Shit. Why won't he leave me alone?!_

"Almost here." He whispers while burying his head in his book.

"Adia! Why you ignoring me?!" Bobby says with a smile, his straight teeth showing.

She stares at his chubby frame and his usual red basketball shirt and jeans outfit. The red shirt looks nice with his African American body but it shows off his flab. Which ain't sexy at all.

"Leave me alone Bobby, not in the mood." She sighs while looking away from him.

"I saw you checking me out, just admit it."

"You wish."

He suck his teeth and pulls up a chair under her desk. Both of their knees touching now.

"Girl, I love you. Lets make kids. I know you want me."

_Really lame right?_

"No. Leave me alone."

Ernesto gapes at him then returns to the book with a troubled expression.

"Girl we are meant to be together." He coos while his hand sinks lower.

Anger simmers within Kokoro as she feels a hand run up her knee.

Shuuhei decides to check on Kokoro and sees a large boy with his hands on her mid thigh. He could see the anger in her eyes and takes a step to apprehend him.

When he was a couple desks away, Kokoro picks up the desk between them. He yanks his hand and scoots away. She slams the desk right between his legs and give him a death glare.

The class becomes deathly silent and Kokoro leans towards him to speak.

"Bobby, you touch me there again and I will castrate you with a chainsaw. Are we clear?"

She says coolly, then picks up her back pack and moves to the back of the room. Everyone in the room is startled, even Shuuhei himself. The teacher clears her throat.

"Bobby, pick the desk up and move back to your spot. Stop messing with Kokoro."

"She is the one who slammed the desk not me!" He protests while picking it up, the attitude clear on his face.

Shuuhei gave Kokoro a glance and her face is unreadable.

"She seemed harmless when I met her. Then again he did harass her." He mumbles to himself while thinking. _No point in doing anything, she already got the message across. Still, to be so disrespectful to a lady..._

"Unforgivable." He concludes as the bell rings.

Kokoro hurries out of the classroom like a hurricane. She glances behind her and sees Shuuhei weaving though the crowd with that disappearing run thing again. Today is not her day.

Either she gave a bad vibe or her face did the talking because the usually suffocating lunch crowd, parts a narrow path for her. She takes it and speeds along. When she arrives at her table, Shuuhei is already waiting for her nearby.

"You okay?" He asks as she approaches him.

"Yeah, I already got over it."

She steers the both of them to the table and sits down.

"Were you serious about the...uh..."

"Yes. At the time but what he doesn't know is that I don't own a chainsaw to castrate him with and my serious threats are mostly empty." She explains, her eyes already brighter.

"Why are you so happy again?" He asks with a raised brow while analyzing the strange girl.

"Because...well, it was the first time in a long time anyone has taken my threat seriously. It's nice to be taken seriously for once." She trails off with a sad distant expression.

He gives her a questioning look as she digs out he kindle and prepares fruit ninja.

"If you ask later, I'll explain." She says simply while slicing fruit.

Shouhei stares at her for a while, the way she slices the fruit. It looks like she is fighting something off. Her fingers hesitate and for a moment he sees a murderous smile overtake her features. A faint whisper escapes her lips.

"Soul..."

_Something is manipulating her..._

* * *

**Soooo! That was chapter two! Somebody should punch that Dbag for I get to him. Don't forget to review, give a compliment or constructive criticism. Most of all don't forget to bother CursedCupid!**


End file.
